Eye of the Storm (ship)
:For other uses of '''Eye of the Storm', see'' Eye of the Storm The Eye of the Storm is the fish-like flying vehicle of Balthazar Sturm. - 335 History Sturm intended to use the Eye as a way of revenging himself on the Femphrey College of Mages. He attacked several settlements to trial his new machine, including the village of Vastarin. - 198 However, the Hero of Tannatown learned of this plan and boarded the Eye. After the Eye was destroyed, it landed on a tribe of Lendlelanders who planned to attack Femphrey. - 400 Technical details The ship was built of brass and wood. The fins were sails and the tail a rudder. The eyes were a pair of glass domes. The ship sometimes had a whirlwind blowing underneath it. - 107 The Eye of the Storm had 4 decks. Top deck The fore cabin contained the Burning Glass. The aft cabin contained the Ice Maker. - 39 The Ice Maker section was frozen as it had a glass sphere containing a blizzard. The snowstorm was channeled outside by a pipe. Two Brass Monkeys guarded the room. - 236, 258 The Burning Glass section was hot as the magnifying glass needed to concentrate sunlight that came from the glass ceiling. This lens had a convex and concave side; when the concave side faced out it would burn anything it hit, whilst turned inside it would set fire to the deck. - 162, 192, 213 Middle deck The rearward end of the middle deck contained the Engine Room. This section contained a huge sphere connected to the ship through pipes and wires. A crew of Fulgurites monitored and guarded the Engine Room. - 110 The sphere contained four Greater Elementals trapped in a constant battle, which provided the magical energy powering the Eye. - 97 One of these Elementals was Boreas, the North Wind. - 44 The forward end contained the Helm.The fore section was guarded by the Juggernaut. - 380 It also held a Hydrotomaton and a Pneumatomaton to carry out repairs and fight fires across the Eye. - 137 Beyond that was the bridge, which was dominated by the observation domes giving a view of the outside. Banks of machinery lined the walls, all crewed by Fulgurites. A central console on a raised platform provided Balthasar Sturm with control of the Eye. - 368 Bottom deck This deck had an access hatch that allowed entry to the ship. - 14 It had a grilled walkway and a cast iron staircase. The fore end of the ship contained a cabin containing the Wind Turbine and another with the Lightning Generator. The Aft had an office unmarked on the blueprints for the Eye and the cabin containing the Rudder Controls. The office contained a map, a logbook, and plans for the Eye. - 184 . The Rudder Controls were a set of pulleys connected by ropes to a windlass. - 259 The Wind Turbine was a set of bellows. - 86 Beyond that was a Lighting Generator that contained a mechanism for generating electricity. - 133, 229 The Wind Turbine is a massive bellows connected to a windmill, where a funnel directs the airstream outwards. The Lighting Generator has a spinning column holding two brass spheres between two metal columns. - 133 Bilges The bilges contained stagnant water that had dripped down through the ship, along with other discarded rubbish. It was accessed by a set of iron steps. On a Stormsday, the wood, rags, sailcloth, and metal components could animate through the residual magical energy and form into a humanoid shape called a Detritus. The bilge may also contain discarded experimental constructs such as the Dreadnought. - 336, 385 See Also References Category:Ships